


Tal-Vashoth Dragon

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Canon Divergence, Death, Eventual Smut, Eventual pavellan, Indoctrination?, Kidnapping, M/M, Recovery, Rediscovering past, Violence, gore? (I dunno not really gorey still gonna tag?), more to be added - Freeform, non-Qunari Hissrad, pavellan - Freeform, refrences to other fics by me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: The story of how Dagon Vashoth came to be a Tal-Vashoth and the Herald of Andraste*Currently On Hiatus as it is being rewritten*





	Tal-Vashoth Dragon

A soft breeze, the sound of the leaves dancing and the warmth of the sun beating down onto his face. Young Falon had only just turned four years old, his birthday having been a week prior. His father, He'lon Lavellan, was quite proud of his son spending as much time with him as possible when not attending to his duties as the Clans First. Meanwhile his mother, Taila Tabris-Lavellan, would look after him. She was a proud warrior, hoping to train her son in the art of wielding a two handed weapon. She was a former city elf who had succeeded in her quest to free herself from the confines of the city and join the Dalish. Falon had been told by quite a few Clan members many times over that he'd been quite lucky to have been born into Clan Lavellan. 

However, members of the Clan were originally not too sure about his mother due to her wild nature and her temperamental temper. They had feared any child of hers would be the same; as fate would have it Falon was quite the opposite. Still, this did not stop a few members of the clan from judging the young boy. Surprisingly enough the only thing they actually had in common, so far, was their appearance. Like his mother, Falon's hair was as dark as the night. His tan skin carried a bronze shine, similar to his fathers. His eyes were a beautiful green matching his fathers. He’d heard many clan members mentioning how he had his fathers eyes. Many of his Clan mates truly believed that he would turn out to be a mage just like his father and that he'd become the Keepers second. Some even thought he'd become the clans first the day his father became the Keeper. The many in the Clan eagerly awaited the manifestation of his magic. 

The Clan was now travelling south towards the Waking Sea. They had been on the move for several weeks as the Clan normally did when some of the elders had requested for the Clan to stop for a few days rest. They desired to rest in still aravels, having becoming tiresome of attempting to rest on bumpy roads. Keeper Deshanna reluctantly agreed to their wishes stating they were still crossing bandit territory and had yet to reach the safer areas. They set up within a small semi-secluded grove close to road they had been traveling on. Falon loved to explore the new areas they stopped in and was quite naughty during this time for he was known for wandering off. 

Taila hated it when he would run off for it frightened her to death especially when Falon would duck behind a rock, a tree or a bush thinking it was game. He'd wait for her to frantically start crying out for him before reappearing. Caring for little Falon always fell to He'lon after having exhausted his mother. Nothing ever happened when Falon pulled this stunt when one would expect things to happen. Each day was the same yet more exciting for the couple as they watched their son grow stronger, smarter, more curious and happy. Oddly enough, they ended up staying at the site quite a bit longer than they had planned as one of the aravels had seemingly been damaged and need repairs. 

Since they'd been unable to celebrate their sons fourth birthday, they decided that now was a good time to throw a little get together. During the celebrations one of the Halla's, who'd been heavy with calf, went into labour. Falon was an animal lover and adored the Halla which made him all too keen to watch a halla calf being born. They knew how much he loved them and how much the halla in turn loved him. The halla keeper ushered Falon over as the calf slipped from this mothers womb. The keeper showed him how to properly welcome the baby into the world, something that fascinated the young boy. A small bleat from the calf's mouth made Falon smile. The calf turned its attention to him mistaking him for its mother. It nuzzled him, searching for milk. The keeper laughed as they lifted the calf up and place it next to its mothers teat. He'lon was happily watching his son when Keeper Deshanna tapped him on his shoulder; she directed him to a spot away from the others stating she need to speak with him privately.

"The halla have taken to your son quite a bit haven't they He'lon?"

"Seems they have Keeper." He replied with a smile.

"I want Falon to start training to become a Halla Keeper."

He'lon was quite surprised by her words. "Wait, you think Falon should be a Halla Keeper?!"

"Not think, know. When he comes of age he will be receiving the Vallaslin of Ghilan'nain."

"Keeper he is only four. Things could change. We agreed he'd receive Dirthamen's Vallaslin and start studying under me."

"My decision is final He'lon. I expect you to tell your wife about this for I dare not be on the receiving end of her wrath."

He'lon watched in shock as the Keeper walked away. He knew Taila was going to be furious once he told her. The fact that the keeper kept butting in and trying to control their sons life infuriated the both of them. She wanted Falon to grow up to be a warrior like herself. She wanted him to bear Falon'Din's Vallaslin just as she did. She had left Denerim leaving behind most of her family including her brother Cyrion so she could be free. Now she would have to bear with the fact that her sons life was to be controlled by another which he knew she resented. Knowing that Falon would not be able to decided his own role and his own path in life would destroy her. He took a deep breath and turning slightly to find Taila running up to him.

"Ma Vhenan! Have you seen Falon?! The others say that when the keeper wanted to talk to you he took off into the forest. I tried searching the usually way but I haven't found him!"

"Into the forest?! If we head in ourselves now we may have a chance to catch him before he gets to far in."

"Ok, let us go then." 

The couple frantically, yet at the same time calmly, raced into the forest after acquiring the help of some of the Clans hunters. The possibility of a child becoming lost within the forest was never a good. They knew that the first few hours were critical thus they needed to find him and fast.

~*~

_"He is quite young Hissrad. What should we do? We know he stole from you, even if it was just for a few moments but I don't believe he knew exactly what he was doing."_

_"I don't care how long it was gone, all I care about is the startling fact that this rat managed steal my pouch in broad daylight without my noticing! As much as this angers me I must admit this rat seems to have some skill. Heh, he possibly even has some potential in him. The Qun could benefit from having one as sneaky as him in their side plus he is young enough to be molded into an obedient member of Qun society. He could even be molded into a perfectly obedient member of the Ben-hassrath."_

_"Are you sure that wise? With no contact with the priesthood at the given time w-"_

_"Enough! He comes with us and I shall train him myself. When we are able we shall send word to the priesthood stating we having a convert in our care, leaving out his age is vital as well. I have a feeling others may coming looking for him, capture them alive and bring them to our little hideout. I shall send him a message by forcing him to witness their deaths, violent deaths. By doing so he should become much more obedient in the future. Now go."_

_"Yes sir!"_

The horned man turned to Falon, crouching down in front of him speaking in a strange, unfamiliar accent. "You are mine now little rat. You better work hard or I will ensure you suffer for failing to do so."

Falon was shaking, he so desperately wanted to cry but didn't want to appear to be afraid of the strange horned man. All he wanted was to be back with his mother and father. He just wanted to be held tightly in their arms as they did during thunder storms, snuggling up to them to escape the fear he felt. 

The horned man chuckled looking him dead straight in the eyes. "I know that look in your eyes, the look of hope that someone will come to your rescue. Well, I have news for you rat as no one will ever come." He grinned deviously. "Now...what is your name!"

Falon was so startled by the sudden shouting that he could not speak. He could only stare up at his captor in fear. 

"Heh, to afraid to talk then?" Falon watched the horned man carefully look him over. "You've got an interesting fire to your eyes, hhhmmmm..." The horned man took a moment and appeared to be contemplating something. "Dagon, your name will be Dagon from this day onwards. Now, what is your name?"

"D-Dagon." Dagon responded meekly terrified that he would be harmed if he did not respond this time.

The man smirked rustling Dagon's hair. "That's right, Dagon. Now, come with me."

Falon, no, Dagon got to his feet rubbing his eyes clean from the tears that had fallen without his permission as he followed the horned man. He desperately wanted to run having spotted several openings; he just wanted to return to his home, to the clan. However, he knew the horned man would hurt him if he did so. He willing played along accepting the harsh reality that he no longer had any choice in the matter. Dagon told himself over and over that he must never forget "Falon" but at the same time that "Falon" never existed. Somewhere deep within his heart he held onto the hope that he'd at least say goodbye to his mother and father before departing. Nothing the horned man could do to him would extinguish that small bit of hope.

~*~

Blood was racing to his head, gasping for air as they ran through the forest screaming Falon's name. For hours and hours they searched. Taila eventually was exhausted and broken hearted; she had been reduced to tears by this point watching as the sun began to set. They needed to head back despite having failed to find their son. He'lon held his wife as they slowly began making their way back towards the camp when they fell into a trap. Two Qunari jumped out from behind the trees killing the two hunters who'd joined them in their search. He'lon immediately casted ice mines around them as Taila angrily drew her blade. An intense yet seemingly short fight ensued. Within minutes both were knocked unconscious falling defencelessly to the ground. The Qunari each hoisted one of the elves onto their backs then carried out Hissrads orders, they then began the small trek to their little hideout.

——

When He'lon finally came too he found himself chained; arms lifted towards the ceiling with his wrists in iron shackles. He noticed Taila was chained in the same manner, however, she was in tears. He knew that they had either done something to her or something serious had occurred while he was still unconscious for she did not cry cry easily. He'lon struggled to understand why until he saw a third Qunari amongst the two who'd taken them. It was then that he noticed that the third Qunari was physically holding, more like restraining, Falon to his side. He could feel the rage building within his heart as he began struggling against his restraints.

"You're the one who took our son?! Release him at once!!!"

The Qunari stared him down, saying nothing. He'lon had never felt so infuriated in his life. He continued to struggle against his restraints then attempted to break them via ice magic but nothing happened when he attempted to summon it. He attempted to do so again and again yet nothing happened. He didn't understand for he knew he was not out of mana.

"Magebane such a lovely thing isn't it? Southern Templars sure know ways to subdue mages."

He'lon's eyes went wide in horror, he'd been poisoned. He watched helplessly as one of the Qunari walked over to Taila and lifted up her head. Blood trailed down her body originating from her mouth. Her body was twitching every two seconds. Her breathing was erratic and her eyes were constantly darting around the room.

"So sad to have to kill her, would have made a nice convert if not for her temper." The Qunari smirked. "You know Mage, if you survive what we have planned for you...keyword here is "if", I have something special planned just for you." He nodded towards Taila. "Kill her."

He'lon was forced to watch as the two Qunari who had taken them thrust swords into his wife's body. A scream, not his nor hers but Falon's could be heard echoing throughout the abandoned building. Taila spit blood in one of the Qunari's faces then weakly turned her head looked into the eyes of the one who held their son hostage.

"You will rue the day you too our son from us!!! He will never stay sane, he will never obey...he will betray. That is why his name is Falon! He will seek you out until you are deader than dust!"

Taila looked to Falon in desperation knowing she did not having much longer. "Falon, always remember that mommy loves you ok? I will always love you, no matter...what..."

Taila went limp with a soft whimper as the life drained from her body. He'lon could see the fear and horror in his sons eyes. Through anger, grief, hatred and sheer determination he managed to cast a shock spell shocking the two Qunari closing in on him. This act only fuelled their rage towards him. He soon realized that he had only sealed his certain demise with his actions and slowly closed his eyes as the Qunari surrounded him.

"Falon'Din guide our souls through the afterlife, Dirthamen protect our wisdom. Ma ghilana mir din'an...." He opened his eyes looking at his son. "I love you Falon. Never forget that."

He could hear his son screaming as the blades pierced his body. He could feel the blades being drawn from his body as he was unshackled. He went limp, falling to the floor with a thud. He heard another thud which he assumed to be Taila's body hitting the floor. He took one deep breath and waited for death to take him so he could see his beloved one more.

"See Dagon. This is what happens when you disobey the Qun. Will you obey and be a good boy?"

Dagon stared in horror at his parents bodies before giving a quick nodded. "Yes sir." His voice was audibly shaky.

Dagon took one final look at his parents bodies. He knew this whole situation was his fault. If only he hadn't run into the forest then the horned men would not have done the things they had done to his parents. His father would not be laying half dead on the floor in front of him. He would have be in the camp safely playing with the halla, traveling with his friends in safety. A strong hand against his back ushered him out of the room. 

"It is time to go." The man looked at the other Qunari. _"Get me the Magebane. This kid will need a lot. If the elf is alive, you know what to do. I have the bindings and shackles in back._

 _"Yes sir!"_ The Qunari responded.

The man led Dagon out of the room and into a back one where sat him down on an old, rickety chair. One of the Qunari walked in setting a strange box down next to the man.

"Now, this is medicine." He forced Dagon’s head back despite his protests and forced his mouth open as he popped one of the small jars open. "By drinking this you will never be a Mage. At least not with the amount you'll be drinking."

The man poured the contents down Dagon's throat as the elf now struggle against him. Forcefully he poured two more down his throat making sure he has swallowed then stating they were done. Dagon fell to the floor gagging, gasping for air. He felt sick, very sick like something had forcefully been stopped within him. The man pulled him up by his hair slapping him. 

"That is weakness! Show it again and you'll get worse!"

Dagon shut up. His body was shaking violently as he tried to stand. He looked the man in the eyes.

"You will know me as Hissrad from now on."

Dagon nodded as he tried not to vomit all over him.

"Good. Let's start your training with the basics of a first kill."

Dagon was herded out of the building. Just as they left he took one last look at his mothers lifeless body. He wanted to make her proud so he'd do as she said and become the betrayer, their worst nightmare.


End file.
